Getting Used to You
by Eskarina
Summary: HMDS: Cute fanfic, featuring Jill/Skye and their married life together.
1. Vanity

A/N: Partially based on my own game in HMDS: Cute. First time writing for HM so please be constructive in criticism. I may add more Chapters to this, depending on response.

"Not seen Jill in the bar for a few weeks." Griffin commented more to fill the silence of the Blue bar than start a conversation, on this cold winter night.

Along the counter, Muffy nodded her pretty blonde head and folded her arms neatly, getting that look of worry that suited her delicate features. "Yeah, it's weird, she's usually in at least once a week." He rolled her eyes, "Even if she does only order the cheapest drink."

Griffin smirked slightly, looking around at the empty bar, "I thought you two girls were best friends? Anyway, you can hardly blame her, she's gotta be thrifty if she hopes to rebuild that farm."

Muffy giggled, "I suppose so… and we _are_ friends, but I haven't even seen her around town much… Maybe she's staying in because of the cold." She sighed, "just like everyone else."

Griffin nodded, "Business sure is slow… maybe we should close up early, I doubt anyone's gonna be coming along this late. What is it, ten?"

Muffy nodded, "Yeah, no-one comes out in the valley this late in winter, they're scared Muku Muku will get them!" She burst out giggling at her own joke about the fluffy creature.

Then the bell above the door jingled to signal a customer's entrance.

The two behind the bar perked up in surprise and stared to see whom was coming in.

From out of the snow came the farmer, Jill, her twin ponytail fluttering behind her as she walked, a white coat pulled over her shoulders. A white coat that was obviously not her own.

That much was evidenced by the young man who followed her into the bar, in a snow leopard-print silk shirt over what looked like a black vest, tight leather pants hugged his legs indecently. His snow-white hair was as pale as his skin, to the point where only his azure eyes stood out.

"I have told you before now, angel, you can't keep going out in this cold in only that t-shirt." He was scolding the farmer girl in the fond tones of a friend who knows nothing will ever change.

Jill blushed and batted playfully at his arm, "I'm fine, when you work all day you don't need a coat, lazy~" she turned into the bar and her eyes widened a little when she saw there were no other patrons. "Hi Muffy!" She squeaked, "'Evening Griff."

The two behind the bar nodded their hellos; eyes fixed on the stranger.

He smiled and bowed deeply, "Terribly sorry, I haven't introduced myself, Stiener is my name." He lifted his eyes slightly, "I take it Jill has not yet informed you of me?"

Muffy blinked and then gasped in surprise, "Jill!! Is this the one you gave your blue feather to!?" she squealed as she remembered the day two weeks ago when Jill had practically danced into the bar and showed off the pretty blue thing to her blonde friend, cooing that tonight she would give her heart away.

Jill nodded shyly and rested herself against Steiner's side; he obligingly put his arm around her shoulders. "This is my husband." She cooed, then giggled, "I never get tired of saying that…"

Stiener turned his head to down at her, she was at least a head shorter than he was, and purred out, "I never tire of hearing it, my love." He reached to his shirt and withdrew the blue plume, neatly tied into a necklace.

Griffin frowned, "Now hold on just one second, I don't remember a wedding."

Stiener nodded calmly. "We had a private wedding by the Goddess Spring, just the two of us." The arm around Jill's shoulders tightened slightly and she blushed, nodding.

Griffin smiled despite himself, if nothing else, Jill looked happier than he'd ever seen her. "Well what brings you two out here in this weather?"  
Jill nuzzled closer to her husband, "It's our one-week anniversary and I wanted to show him off."

Muffy giggled, she could understand that, 'Stiener' was _gorgeous_. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something not right about him.

The pale man coughed, "In any case, what do you want to drink my love?"

Jill shrugged his coat off her shoulders, hanging it by the door, "Oh, you choose, you've got much better taste than me." She walked across the floor and took a seat at the bar. "I've never known a better chef than him, you two have to come over for dinner some time."

Stiener nodded, patting her shoulder, "My love flatters me… two Okuhattan's, please."

Griffin raised an eyebrow, but turned to the shelves, busying himself with the drinks. Muffy, meanwhile, leant across the bar, "Ohh, you have got good taste, that's our speciality!"

Stiener took his seat next to Jill shrugging calmly, "I like the finer things in life, hence my wonderful bride."

Jill blushed and batted his arm softly again. "Stop that…you're making me go red…"

"You look so cute when you blush." Steiner purred.

Griffin placed the two glasses of the drink in front of the couple, "Not served this in a while… not been able to, have we Muffy?"

Muffy nodded, "Oh yes! Do you remember that night that Phantom Theif broke in and stole a whole bottle of that right under your nose, Jill?!"

Jill blinked, then stared down into her drink, "Yes…"

Muffy nodded, continuing her story for the benefit of the pale man, "That awful fiend froze Jill on the spot! Poor thing had to watch while he robbed us!"

Steiner's azure eyes fluttered on concern, "Is that so? My love, you must have been terrified of the theif."

Jill frowned, "I wasn't scared. Phantom Skye didn't frighten me."

Griffin nodded, "Yeah, takes a lot to make you jumpy, Jill. Still, that thief's slippery, only Vesta and Jill ever got a good enough look at him to recognise him. Everyone else has been stunned or he slipped right past them."

Stiener nodded, "Then my darling is the only one who has ever seen him? What does he look like?" he sipped his drink, smirking slightly.

Jill sighed and closed her eyes. "Um… well, he was very thin… long hair, for a man, very over-confident…" her cheeks pinked just slightly. "He had eyes like… moonstones."

Muffy giggled, "Be careful Jill, Your husband will think you had a crush on Skye!"

Steiner laughed and shook his head, "Oh no, I know whom my darling loves." He leant across and kissed her cheek.

In not time at all they finished their drinks, bid the barkeepers farewell, and headed out into the snow once more.

As Jill pulled her husband's coat tighter around herself she snapped playfully, "_Tell me what does he look like?_ Honestly, you are _so_ big-headed sometimes." She laughed, "You just love hearing me talk about you."

Skye smirked and curled his thin hand around her tanned one, "My dear, they brought my little indiscretion up, I merely employed my brilliant acting skills." He stopped their steps through the snow and lifted his wife's chin, "Or would my love like to see her beloved Skye arrested?"

Jill giggled and blushed, "Sometimes I think about it." She cooed, before pecking his almost pure white lips, and continuing to pull him back towards the farmhouse.


	2. Useless

Jill prided herself on her ability to change. After all, she often reasoned, she had been a good-for-nothing layabout for such a long time, to the point that the poor Harvest goddess had been banished, mostly because of Jill's laziness.

She'd been left with the unenviable task of clearing the crop field of stones, wood and weeds and turning the dying farm around.

And Three years on, she'd done it. She stood and grinned over at the currently empty field, no crops in winter, and the neat row of three stone poultry barns. Eight Chickens and two ducks, with one more due to hatch any day.

She gave a little sigh and pulled out her notebook, checking what she still had to do today. The chickens and ducks had been fed, eggs collected and placed for shipping, field cleared of debris and the harvest sprites had been set to collecting lumber for her latest project: A Barn.

Jill smiled, of course, the mine. A great source of income in the long winter months with no crops, and she'd been slowly but surely recovering the cursed tools for several weeks now, she only needed one more to have the lot.

She hurried off across the valley, pausing only momentarily to wave to Vesta on her way to the dig site. She didn't worry too much about her darling husband, doubtless still asleep.

As it happened, Skye was awake, barely.

With a yawn and a stretch he half-walked, half-stumbled to the kitchen and set about making himself something.

He wished his wife would sleep in more, days like today. He felt a bit useless rattling around the house on his own like this, but one look at the tumbling snow outside made him wince.

At his feet, the cat meowed.

"Shoo, Zelda." He muttered, glancing at his toast on the counter and wondering if there was any jam left.

Again the cat meowed plaintively and Skye sighed, taking one of the smaller fish from the ones stored in the fridge, and dropped it into the animal's food bowl.

He grabbed his own breakfast and took a seat at the table, gnawing on it daintily and watching the cat eat.

It occurred to him and himself and the feline were probably the most useless things on the farm. Even that damn dog Link, (a name he severely disliked) kept the wild dogs away. What did he and the cat do? Nothing.

Oh, he'd _tried_ to help with the farming, a couple of days into the marriage. He'd reasoned that if he helped the chores would be done sooner and his new wife could come back to his arms. As it turned out he 'ploughed the wrong pattern' and annoyed Jill's prize chicken by petting it incorrectly.

The weather being as awful as it was he couldn't go out and wander the town, besides, that was too risky anyway, he wasn't sure no-one would recognise him. He couldn't even go on his walks up to the Harvest spring to clear his head.

He sighed. "Well, Zelda, what shall we do to prove we're not utterly worthless, hmm?"

The cat blinked at him, then meowed again and padded one paw against the fridge door. After more fish, doubtless.

Skye rolled his azure eyes, "Are you ever full?" he snapped, striding over and swinging the door open.

He eyed the various ingredients stored in the cold depths, and a thought struck him.

He knew what time Jill always got home these days, usually tired and mucky from the mines, whining that she just wanted to have a hot bath and a nice meal.

And Skye knew he was a very good cook.

Jill groaned as she stumbled into the house, not seeing Skye anywhere she assumed he'd gone for a walk and grabbed the phone, wanting to get rid of the last of the work for today. "Hello, Pastor Carter?

"Good afternoon my child, how may I help you?"

Jill grinned down at the black tool in her hands, "I need a curse removing. I'll send the check with Thomas as always."

She was half-way through listening to the old man chant when she heard the bathroom door open behind her, she spun around and smiled to see her gorgeous husband there, steam rising from the open door.

She made a 'shh' motion to him, and watched the hammer in her hand turn to gold. Goodbyes were exchanged and she had just enough time to stow the tool in her backpack and drop it to the floor before Skye swept her into his slender arms and smothered her dirt-smudged face with kisses.

"Mmm… my darling, you look so tired." He purred. "Come, I've drawn a hot bath for you, and don't worry about dinner, I'll see to it."

Jill sighed and allowed him to propel her gently into the bathroom and close the door behind her, happy to have him so attentive.

As she lay in the bubble-bath, and the smell of fine curry hit her nose from the kitchen, she felt a bolt of worry, and wondered: _He's buttering me up for no real reason… I wonder if he did something wrong…?_

In the kitchen, Skye hummed to himself, content that he was not useless.


	3. Theif

(Sorry for the long wait, school's been crazy ^^; )

Jill smiled to herself as she finished the hard task of clearing another of the fields around town, pausing a moment to mop her brow and grin at Ceila as she passed by. Vesta must have sent her delivering the spring crop of vegetables to the townspeople, she was only allowed to do this job in the spring and summer, when her dear aunt and Marlin wouldn't worry about how frail she was.

"Oh wow, Jill, you must be ever so strong to have done all this." She sighed and looked down at her own spindly limbs and pale skin. "No wonder Marlin likes you so much."

Jill stuck her tongue out, "Ceilie, if you keep thinking about yourself like that I'll get mad, you know Marlin adores you." She winked one of her amethyst eyes, "Anyway, I'm married."

Ceila blushed and touched one of her cheeks, "Oh, yes… I always forget that. I suppose its because he never seems to leave the farm." She turned and looked up the hill towards the entrance of the old farm, looking more and more alive every day now Jill was pouring so much effort into it. "To be honest, there's a few people in the town saying that they don't believe you have a husband."

Jill frowned, "What? Who? Is it that gossipy cow Muffy?!" she snapped at once, ready to admit that her dear blonde friend was irritating at times. "She's just jealous, she's _met_ my husband!"

Ceila blinked, "No… it's just a general rumour." She squeaked, making a note to tell Muffy to stop telling people that. "He never comes to the village celebrations or anything, that's all."

Jill sighed, calming herself. "He's just… not much of a social person." She fiddled with her twin ponytails. "But… I suppose I should try and drag him to one of the festivals, what's the next one?"

Ceila smiled, her blush returning, "Spring Thanksgiving, silly. Thomas is planning on holding a dance in Romana's mansion." She fiddled with her wicker basket of the few leftover vegetables. "I'm hoping Marlin will ask me to go."

Jill rolled her eyes, about to suggest her shy little farmhand friend go and ask Marlin herself, but decided against it. "Well anything else I should know? Thomas usually overdoes things when he's in charge."

Ceila giggled, "Yes… it's supposed to be a costume ball. He said all the mayors of the big cities are having them."

~*~*~

"Well then this should work in our favour, angel." Skye purred in usual smooth voice, like whipped cream. "A costume ball means masks, no-one will recognise me, and your silly villagers will have their proof that I'm not just your elaborate fantasy."

Jill frowned, "Cheeky. And I agree, it's just…" she sighed. "I'd much rather spend the night with you, just us."

Skye smiled and reached across the table, taking her tanned hand in his snow-white one. "The feeling is intensely mutual, angel." He sighed, "Even so, it might be fun to stop being such a house-husband for one night." He nodded to their bed where Zelda, the cat, was dozing, "I'm sick of only having that damn cat for company."

Jill giggled, "Aw, but she likes you."

"Mm." Skye replied, "Anyway, what do you want to go to this party as?" he lifted one porcelain hand and checked his perfect nails. "Not to sound effeminate, but I'm pretty good at sewing."

Jill laughed softly, "Oh, you decide. You know I live in my jeans." She picked at the mud flecks on her denim trousers.

Skye nodded, turning away before she saw the slightly wicked grin crossing his fine face.

~*~*~

Thomas always did over-do everything. The mansion did look lovely though, even if he had put up too many decorations, and the long table of food looked very nice, even though it was being barely touched because he'd decided on rich food, stuff only Lumina and her grandmother actually enjoyed.

The rest of the party was going well though; the various girls in their home-made gowns, Muffy had even got herself a pair of pretend fairy wings. The partners shyly following them, mere moths to their sparkling flames.

Muffy was about to start spreading nasty little rumours about Jill again; jealous as she was of her attractive husband, when they arrived.

Most of the village didn't recognise Jill at first. None of them could remember seeing her in a dress before, certainly not one as gorgeous as that. She looked just like a queen, her gown long and white, sequins glittering on every panel of silken fabric; it was like someone had woven starlight. Her hair was tied up and plaited, yet more sparkling flecks catching the light in her hair.

Beside her, a prince of moonlight, his suit and hair a matching pure white, faint trails of glitter amid the material, a neat, simple mask over his eyes.

"Jill?" Mayor Thomas gasped.

Jill blushed and nodded, "Don't look so shocked," she winked, "You look like you didn't realise I'm a girl."

Thomas' little round face flushed with embarrassment and he nodded. "Of course, terribly sorry, but I haven't seen you in a dress since-"

The man beside the young farmer laughed and slid an arm around her waist, "My darling does tend towards the tomboy look, doesn't she?" he kissed her cheek.

Thomas blinked, and realised that this must be the infamous husband. The one whom no-one could recall ever seeing for very long. Before he could think of a response, the pair had already walked into the party. Several of the girls scampered over to inquire about whom made such a gorgeous ballgown.

While Jill chatted happily among her friends, Skye headed to the buffet table, critically examining the food for anything he might actually like.

He almost scowled when he saw that while there wasn't anything he would consider haute cuisine, there was a serving of curry noodles on the table. Honestly, they went through all the trouble of holding a fancy ball like this and they served something as cheap as curry noodles?

Why, if he had his way, he would have-

"Nice party, ain't it?"

Skye turned, eyes fixing on the blonde son of the innkeeper woman. What was it Jill said his name was? Brock?

Skye was almost certain he didn't like the boy, whatever his name was. Apparently he'd been an admirer of Jill's before she married and was still a bit of a flirt. Of course Skye was aware that Jill had many followers in the younger men of the valley, but he certainly didn't consider that ageing hippy a threat, or, for that matter, the bartender or the archaeologist.

He'd wondered once or twice about the farm-hand from next door, but when Jill had told him she could never do that to Celia, who loved the man, his worries died.

It was just this boy…

Well, he was young and somewhat handsome, he could have been a good match for Jill.

Skye forced a smile, "Mmh. Not bad, I suppose." He glanced across at Jill, "So long as she's having a good time."

Rock laughed a little, "Heh, I've never seen her in a dress before. Didn't realise Jill was that hot."

Skye frowned a little. This foul boy hadn't the faintest clue how to talk about a woman, especially one as wonderful as Jill.

"My wife does look beautiful tonight." Skye replied. "I believe the only time she has been lovelier is at our wedding. Excuse me."

He left quickly, moving to Jill's side and taking her hand in his. "Darling, shall we dance?"

Jill smiled. The lights bounced off her shimmering gown as she turned to him and nodded. Skye thought that in that moment, he couldn't possibly love her more.

As if ordained by fate, a soft, slow song began to play, and the two moved like melting ice together, light bouncing off them and sending spots of starlight to all corners of the room.

Jill leant her head on his shoulder, whispering, "I feel like a princess."

Skye nuzzled her chestnut hair, whispering back, "Because you are, my love."

"Hey, Jill, dudette!"

Jill and Skye broke apart and turned. Rock and Lumina were standing next to them.

Rock grinned, "Mind if we cut in? Lumi here really wants to dance with you, Steiner."

Skye bit his lip and glanced to the girl. Oh yes, he remembered her, far too childish-looking for his taste, wealthy and possibly a bit spoiled, but at heart a good girl.

Jill smiled, "Oh ok then. Bring him back in one piece Lumina!" She chirped, and calmly took Rock's hands and allowed him to twirl away with her.

Skye sighed inwardly and offered his hand to Lumina, reasoning that he should at least attempt to be a gentleman. "May I?"

Lumina smiled gratefully and took his hands. "I'm sorry about Rock. He chases anything in a skirt." She mumbled. "And he's probably had one too many drinks."

Skye felt his bad mood brighten up, at least the girl was aware of that awful boy's faults. "Not to worry, I'm sure Jill can handle herself, even if she is in a dress."

Lumina smirked, "Yeah. She does look lovely tonight… you both do, I mean. Are you supposed to be anything in particular?"

Skye smiled and turned her easily to the music. Without thinking, he replied, "Prince and Princess of the moon."

Too late he remembered that once he had told this girl that he was the prince of the moonlight, whilst robbing her house. He saw the memory flash in her eyes and then in slow motion, he watched in horror as she grasped his mask and pulled it away.

"It's the thief!! It's Phantom Skye!!"


End file.
